


Sou um ser invisível

by DrYewll



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Lower Decks, a quarentena que é culpada, o Barbosa que acha isso., tentem o Google tradutor rs
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrYewll/pseuds/DrYewll
Summary: O que um tripulante  simples, pensa de seus superiores, deixe o menino sonhar...
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Seven of Nine, Kathryn Janeway/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Sou um ser invisível

**Author's Note:**

> Star Trek e seus personagens não me pertencem é de fã para fã sem lucro.

Pov do oficial de segurança ten Barbosa ou Bob para os amigos.

Sou um ser, Ser invisível.

Você já se sentiu invisível?

Bem, é como me sinto.

Eu sou um simples agente de baixa patente, meu trabalho é na maioria das vezes patrulhar os corredores da nave junto com outro homem invisível como eu.

Eu era uma cara ambicioso, queria escalar as patentes rapidamente para chegar no auge, mas aqui estou no meio do nada, numa situação quase impossível de se obter uma promoção, e fala serio; uma promoção pra quê? 

Honestamente eu já perdi a esperança de voltar a andar de buggy nas dunas de Genipabu, imagine eu,um capitão da frota, depois das missões gastando meus créditos nas praias de Pitangui e Jacuma, nadando nas águas frescas das lagoas nas dunas. Rodeados dos amigos…

Acorda malandro, daqui a pouco você vai para mais uma daquelas missões, que pode ser a última, eu nem me importo mais.

\---------

Já estou na sala de transporte devidamente equipado,e com espírito alerta, mas quando a capitã entra....

Meu  
“padim padre Cícero”  
, o que é isso? Onde está a capitã? Que roupa é essa? Caraio ... estou em dificuldade aqui, “porra” o uniforme está ficando apertado, se concentra pensa em coisas chatas, palestra do Doutor, histórias do comandante, poesia de Tuvok…

Caramba, ela vai se virar e olhar para mim, estou preparado para seu “olhar mortal”.

Mas isso não vem, ao contrário ela disfarçadamente me mediu dos pés a cabeça e deu um sorriso torto, “que piorou ainda mais minha situação” Nessas horas o Rifle Phaser me ajudaria um pouco escondendo a maldição de ser um homem, que está sendo traído por seu corpo, (mesmo que eu não consiga ficar numa postura perfeita).

Quando um olhar ameaçador do comandante Chakotay me corta-tesão, eu fiquei indeciso, em ficar grato ou ficar com raiva.

Grato por me livrar de minha excitação,  
ou raiva por ele pensar que é dono dela?

E confuso em não saber porque eu me sinto assim.

O malandro já  
passou o rodo (2)  
na metade das mulheres da nave e em alguns homens e fica pensando que é marido?

Cara, agora deu raiva; chamou um  
Potiguar (1)  
pra briga vai se arrepender, não tenho medo de homem . 

A equipe de missão avançada era composta por mim, o Jeff como segurança, a capitã, o comandante Chakotay e a boneca borg.

Eu ouvi por aí que ela é a próxima conquista do comandante, incrível como um homem muda de opinião quando descobre que a loira, que tem os maiores seios da nave não está apaixonado pela capitã.

Eu sou invisível, e as pessoas falam as coisas e esquecem que os seguranças têm ouvidos. Cara, a dois meses atras ele pediu para a capitã deixá-la pra trás, e agora é jantares e pic nic.

Como sei?

Segurança, monitoramento certo!

Eu sou discreto e não comento nada com ninguém, não fico de fofoca, é muito pouco profissional. Mas eu sei de muitas coisas e isso basta.

Estou atrás da capitã o tempo todo, é agradável ficar olhando suas costas nuas com aquelas pequenas e charmosas sardas, havia algumas poucas cicatrizes, e os grampos borgs, que não puderam ser retirados pelo médico, o que lhe dava um aspecto exótico e estranhamente sensual. Ficar admirando as costas da capitã, me livrou de dormir nas celebrações, discursos e homenagens.

Quando tudo terminou eu continuei a uma distância respeitosa, mas próxima o suficiente para ter uma ação defensiva.

De onde eu estava percebi o olhar arrogante de adolescente mimada que Sete jogou em cima da capitã, enquanto tirava o comandante para dançar. A capitã sempre sorridente, não deu nenhum sinal de contrariedade que fosse percebido por pessoas destreinadas, mas eu estou nas sombras a muito tempo, talvez tempo demais, sei de coisas e vejo coisas que mais ninguém vê ou percebe.

Entendo o sorriso que ela me deu,estava se vingando.

Oras se a capitã precisa de mim eu estou pronto para servir, “afinal, o trabalho é difícil mas alguém tem que fazer.”

O alferes Nolan chega para me substituir eu estou pronto para ser transportado, mas olho para a capitã, tentando se livrar de um diplomata cheio de dedos, que está dançando com ela de forma pouco respeitosa. Eu respiro, dependendo do que eu fizer agora, posso passar o resto da viagem presos em meus aposentos, ou na cadeia.

Eu cancelo o transporte e vou de forma decidida em direção a capitã, ainda a tempo de receber um olhar de advertência do comandante nos braços de Sete, eu ignoro e tiro a capitã dos braços do diplomata.

— Me concede essa dança? — pergunto com um sorriso tímido, não é de propósito eu realmente estou receoso, nunca me arrisquei tanto.

— Com prazer tenente Barbosa, e obrigada pelo presença de espírito , sempre vejo você nas sombras, cuidando de minha segurança! — ela me agradeceu num sorriso torto e sexy , eu já ganhei o dia, ela sabe meu nome!!!

Mas foi o sorriso montado e a contrariedade no olhar de meu rival, que me deram o maior e estranho prazer, eu estava com sua mulher em meus braços e ele não podia fazer nada.

Finalmente eu não me sinto invisível.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Potiguar : Nascido no estado do Rio Grande do Norte - Brasil
> 
> (2) passou o rodo : Ficar, namorar, ter caso com muitas pessoas. Expressão de caráter depreciativo.
> 
> Notas Finais
> 
> Agradecimento a Arymura,  
> Que fez a arte da caoa e com muito carinho e paciencia betou a historia


End file.
